


Кое-что об опасностях репетиторства

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rating: NC17, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Писалось на миникинки. Заявка: "13-41. Реборн|Дино. Вытащить ученика из-под левого мужика. Несексуальное насилие и чтение морали. UST со стороны Реборна, но он держит себя в руках."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кое-что об опасностях репетиторства

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на миникинки. Заявка: "13-41. Реборн|Дино. Вытащить ученика из-под левого мужика. Несексуальное насилие и чтение морали. UST со стороны Реборна, но он держит себя в руках."

\- Сла-адкий мальчик, - тянет нависающий над наследником семьи Каваллоне мужик. Его пальцы с вульгарным хлюпаньем неспешно толкаются в насаживающуюся на них задницу будущего босса. – Тебе нравится?

\- Дааа, - стонет Дино. Он жмурится, его запрокинутая голова свешивается с кровати, нога лежит на чужом плече, пальцы цепляются за край простыни.

\- А так?

Дино захлебывается воздухом, подается навстречу чужой руке. Его тело дрожит, выгибается, налитый кровью член, качнувшись, на мгновение прижимается к животу, оставляя на коже влажный след.

Кажется, он увидел достаточно. Реборн пинком распахивает приоткрытую дверь, заставляя резвящуюся на кровати парочку синхронно вздрогнуть, и стреляет. Ножка кровати подламывается, горе-любовники с грохотом летят на пол.

\- Следующая пуля - твоя, - цедит Реборн, глядя в перекошенную от страха рожу мужика.

Тот подскакивает, судорожно сгребает вещи и исчезает за дверью. Реборн убирает оружие, и смотрит на голого, распластавшегося на полу ученика. Дино морщится, пытаясь приподняться на локте.

\- А ну, лежать! – рявкает Реборн.

Дино замирает. Реборн наклоняется к нему, запускает пальцы в мягкие, растрепанные золотистые волосы и рывком дергает мальчишку на себя. Тот шипит от боли, рефлекторно цепляясь за вздергивающую его руку. Кривящиеся, припухшие от чужих поцелуев губы Дино, оказываются так близко. Опасно близко. На мгновении Реборн закрывает глаза, борясь с острым желанием толкнуться в этот мягкий полуоткрытый рот языком, пальцами, членом.

\- Какого черта ты творишь?! – тихо и зло интересуется Реборн.

Мальчишка отводит глаза, сопит упрямо, и молчит. От него пахнет сексом и пошлой клубничной смазкой. Это было бы даже забавно, если б не жестокий стояк от которого у Реборна яйца сводит.

\- Я задал вопрос, - Реборн встряхивает горе-ученика за волосы. Дино давится каким-то совершенно невозможным полувздохом-полувсхлипом, от которого Реборна нехорошо ведет.

\- Сволочь ты, - Дино смотрит на него обиженно и устало, - «первый раз» - и тот испортил.

Реборн разжимает пальцы и бьет наотмашь. Ладонь жжет. На щеке Дино расползается алое пятно.

\- Первый и последний, - чеканит Реборн. – Если тебе на себя плевать, подумай об отце, о своих людях. Семья переживает далеко не лучшие времена, а будущий босс, вместо того, чтобы думать о том, как вытащить ее из задницы, подставляет собственную первому же незнакомому мудаку из бара.

\- Откуда ты…

\- Заткнись, - Реборн едва сдерживается, чтобы не коснуться по-мальчишечьи острых ключиц, не провести ладонью по груди, к животу, ниже. У Дино все еще стоит, и от этого зрелища держать себя в руках все сложнее. - Живо в душ. Даю пять минут.

Мальчишка подрывается с места, словно его кипятком окатили. Хлопает дверь ванной. Реборн тяжело приваливается к стене, закрывает глаза. Его пальцы привычно тянутся к ремню, расстегивают ширинку, обхватывают член. Ладонь сжимается, проходясь от основания к головке.

Под веками Реборна - Дино. Голый Дино, Дино запрокидывающий голову, подающийся к нему, раздвигающий бедра Дино. Запах Дино, вкус его кожи, губ. Дино берущий в рот его пальцы, стонущий, насаживающийся на его член. Выгибающийся в оргазме, кончающий под ним Дино, Дино, Дино…

Реборн коротко вдыхает, давя рвущийся из горла стон. По пальцам течет вязкое, теплое. Несколько мгновений он так и стоит, привалившись к стене, не открывая глаз, а потом выдыхает и лезет в карман, за платком.

Когда Дино выходит из ванной, Реборн стоит у окна, внимательно разглядывая улицу. Натягивая белье и штаны, Дино думает, что Реборн, конечно, сволочь, но он прав. Реборн слышит шорох одежды за спиной и думает, что в некоторых случаях быть репетитором куда опаснее, чем киллером.

\- Ромарио ждет в машине, - говорит он.

\- А ты?

\- А я позабочусь, чтобы о тебе здесь не вспомнили.

Дино сует ноги в любимые растоптанные кроссовки и плетется к двери. Провожая его взглядом, Реборн дает себе клятву, что если выдержит это, больше никакого репетиторства. Никогда.


End file.
